it all started with a song
by ezraisbae
Summary: This is my first fanfic I appreciate helpful criticism but basically its about the most romantic way EVER to propose to someone. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

There they sat. Aria and Ezra. At snookers where they first met. Its their third year anniversary and they are enjoying it together. "Its karaoke night, Aria." "I know. Some of these people really need to get off of the stage. Their voices are hurting my ears." They shared a laugh and both looked at the area they cleared for karaoke night. "I think I'm gonna go up and sing and embarrass you." Ezra said to Aria as they both laughed again. "Ezra, are you being serious?" "Oh yes. I am literally about to go up once this guys done." Aria cupped her face in her hands. "My social life is ruined forever." Aria said muffled by her hands. "Oh yes. And it will all be because of me." Ezra smirked and ran up to the open area as soon as the last person was done. Ezra looked through the songs trying to find the perfect song to sing to Aria. "Hello my name is Ezra I will be singing, well attempting to sing, thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran. This one goes out to my gorgeous girlfriend Aria who is sitting over at that table," Ezra gestures towards their table, "and please enjoy." Ezra clears his throat and hits the play button on the machine. The music starts. And he attempts to sing the words,"When your legs don't work like they used to before, and I can't sweep you off of your feet, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love,will your eyes still smile from your cheeks," Aria looks at Ezra baffled that he knows every single word, almost like its been rehearsed. "Darlin' I will be lovin' you, till we're seventy, and baby my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three, I'm thinking bout' how, people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just a touch of a hand, me I fall in love with you every single day," Ezra walks over to Aria, he takes her hand and leads her to the karaoke area. "So honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light if a thousand stars, place your hand on my beating heart," Ezra takes Aria's hand and places it on his chest so she can feel his heartbeat, "I'm thinking out loud, maybe we found love right where we are, literally," Ezra adds to tell the audience that they met here. "When my hairs all gone and my memory fades, and the crowds don't remember my name, When my hands don't play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same, cause honey your soul, can never grow old, its evergreen, baby your smiles, forever I my mind, in memory, I'm thinking bout' how," Aria was paying too much attention to Ezra to notice the little slide show of pictures going on behind her. She saw pictures of them at Hollis some pictures from when they went on their first date. And one of her favorite pictures the one of them with a paper bag on their heads. She started crying tears of joy. "Maybe we found love right where we are." Aria turned her attention back to Ezra as he finished the song. He sounded terrible to everyone else but to Aria she thought he did better than Ed Sheeran himself. Aria looked at the slide show again. But this time instead of a picture it had a video of them right now with Ezra on one knee and in the caption above the video it said "Be my ?" Aria looked at Ezra tears swelling in both of their eyes. "Aria Marie Montgomery, will you do me the honors of being my other half forever? Aria, will you marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't been updating my internet went down and it just got fixed yesterday. SO SORRY. Enjoy :)**

Aria stared at the black box in Ezra's hands. She wants to say yes but can't find the words. Her brain is mixed up. Instead of saying anything she crashes on the floor next to Ezra crying into his shoulder. Ezra isn't sure what the answer is he just rubs her back comfortingly. "Uh, is it a yes or a no?" Ezra says with a nervous tone to his voice. "Yes! Yes! Yes, Ezra! I will marry you!" Aria forced through her sobs. They stood up and Ezra slid the ring on Aria's ring finger. She gave him a lingering kiss as people cheered and whooped them on. Half the girls were crying and the other half were jealous that Aria had Ezra all to herself. Aria broke the kiss and stared at the medium sized diamond ring with a single small blue diamond on each side. "Ezra, the blue diamonds remind me of your eyes. How they sparkle and twinkle like a star, yet drown me like the ocean." Aria exclaimed. "That was exactly why I got it customized this way." He said trying to stiffle a sob. "Lets go, Ezra before these girls murder me so they can marry you." Aria told Ezra quietly. "Good idea." They laughed and ran out the restaurant hand in hand.

As soon as they stepped outside, Aria immediately saw her Mom, Dad, Mike Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Caleb, Toby, Alison, and Hardy in two rows. One next to Aria's side, and one on Ezra's side. They began to throw rose petals as they walked down the aisle they formed. They stopped at Ezra's car and he opened the door for her. "Ezra, did you plan all this?" Aria asked with a surprised tone to her voice. "Yes, months ago. Caleb helped me with the slideshow and live video, and Hardy helped me pick out the perfect proposal song to sing to you." Aria was taken a back by Ezra's words, and started to cry, again, tears of joy. "Aww, Ezra. Thank you. I love you so much." Aria said through a sob. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before climbing in the passenger side. Ezra soon got into the drivers seat. He put the keys in the ignition and drove off to his apartment.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra twisted the keys in his apartment door and opened it slightly. He picked Aria up bridal style and kicked the rest of the door open. They shared a laugh as Ezra walked into the apartment and set Aria down gently. "You know what I'm in the mood for?" Aria said as a wicked smile spread across her cheeks. "Mmm, what?" Ezra said while eliminating the space between them. She stood up on her tippy toes and leant into Ezra's ear. "Key lime pie," she whispered seductively. They shared a laugh remembering the time they shared key lime pie, and things got very intimate. "I'll call Paula's then." Ezra whispered into Aria's ear. He dialed the number on his phone quickly and ordered key lime pie. "Can't wait till that pie gets here. Are we actually even going to eat the whole thing this time?" Aria laughed at his joke, "probably won't even last 5 seconds." She reassured him. They shared a laugh and Aria plopped on the couch before pulling a blanket over her. "What do you wanna watch tonight?" Aria thought over the question fir a couple seconds, "The Great Gatsby." She answered. Ezra put the DVD in the player and joined Aria on the couch. They snuggled on the couch together in a blanket enjoying both the movie and each others company. Aria's eyes soon closed, and Ezra's soon did too, "I love you," Aria whispered before falling asleep. "I love you too." Ezra replied before falling asleep also.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria's eyes shot open. Her breath uneven. She had beads of sweat on her forehead. She realized she was in Ezra's bed instead of the couch. He must've carried her to the bed before she fell asleep. Aria lay back down on the bed. Causing Ezra to wake up. "Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?" Aria asked quietly. "No. What's wrong?" Ezra asked soothingly. "Nothing, Ezra. Just a bad dream." Ezra wrapped his arms around Aria and brought her closer, holding her as if, if he were to let go she would disappear. "What was your dream about sweetheart?" Ezra asked keeping Aria close to his bare chest. "Well...-A tied me down to a silver table, and...um...forced me to watch him or her...saw you in half. Now I know that seems a bit gruesome, but i can't control what goes on in my head when I sleep." Aria says with a reassuring yet hesitant tone. "Did you get to dream the part where they...uh saw me in half?" Aria avoided looking into his eyes for a second, "It was terrible. I never felt that mortified. Dream or not, I'd hate to lose you." Aria answered. Ezra hugged her tighter, bringing his forehead to hers. Whispering comforting words in her ear. "We have wedding planning to do today." Ezra said softly. "I know. What if we had it on Valentine's day?" Aria asked. Ezra looked into her eyes and she looked into his. "That sounds like a great idea, but wouldn't be kinda cold?" Ezra asked. "Well we could have it on the beach in Florida or something. I've always wanted a beach wedding." Aria said smiling. "Ok we have like seven months to plan then." Aria smiled and gave Ezra a chaste kiss before getting up to go take a shower. She pokes her head out the bathroom door, "You coming?" She calls. Ezra hops straight out of bed and inside the bathroom.

"Aria! Breakfast is ready!" Ezra called from the kitchen. "Ok, be out in a second!" Aria called from the bathroom. She walks out wearing a lace shirt with an elastic band wrapped around her right under her ribcage, it flailed out below the elastic with a soft material that would sway every time she moved. She wore black leggings along with brown high heeled ankle boots. "Mmm smells good." Aria said taking in the scent. "I'm very surprised I didn't burn them." Ezra said with a laugh. She gave him a lingering kiss, "I don't know why you bother putting on makeup. You don't really need it." Ezra said causing Aria to blush. "Just because you think that doesn't mean everyone else does." Aria explained. "What? Whoever thinks that is crazy." Ezra said causing Aria's cheeks to turn red. He cups her face in his hands and gives her a chaste kiss. "Now lets eat this, hopefully, delicious meal I worked so hard on."

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Ezra, we need to pick exactly where the wedding is going to be first, then we can do the more detailed planning." Aria says as Ezra continues to flip through websites for possible spots they could have the wedding. "Ooh how bout' this? 'Ernies' beach weddings' they have a salon for before you get married to get your hair and nails done, and they help you with all the planning, for not that bad of a price." Ezra says. "Wow, do we have to take a trip to Florida just so we can plan the wedding?" Aria asks. "Uh, they say that you can email them what your looking for in a wedding and will try their best to match it with what you suggest." Ezra answers. "So we would have to pick out the wedding dress and the bridesmaids dresses, and also the tuxes?" Ezra reads over the website again. "They say you pick out the dresses and suits and you ship it to them and they will match the decorations with the dresses and suits you buy. And you can show up a couple months later and preview the wedding and pick out the things you wanna change and keep." Aria smiles, "It's perfect." She says with a smile. She sits on Ezra's lap and gives him a soft kiss on the lips while cupping his face in her hands while he puts his hands on her waist. They pull away and Ezra kisses Aria's nose which made her smile. "We need to call the place up and tell them are having the wedding." Ezra nods in agreement and picks up his phone.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"Aria, they said we should probably go dress and suit shopping in a couple of days." "So the wedding is happening?" Aria says eagerly. "Yep, we are having our wedding on Valentine's day!" Ezra answers happily. Aria squeals and hugs Ezra tightly. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist, before he spins them around. He stops, and her legs are still wrapped around him, he captures her in a passionate kiss that soon becomes heated. "Lets say we take this to bed." Aria says almost in a whisper. Ezra nods and lays Aria down on the bed gently, not breaking the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

Aria lay in Ezra's arms her head resting on his bare chest. "Now I probably have to take another shower," Aria said with a laugh. She got up and departed the bed towards the bathroom. While Ezra started putting a pair of boxers on along with a gray T-shirt. He sat on the couch and opened up the book Ulysses and started reading. Aria soon came out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her petite body. "I have to fix my hair then put concealer on my neck, because somebody decided it would be a swell idea to give me hickeys when he knows we are going to see my parents and friends today," Aria said playfully.

"Its not my fault I get carried away," Ezra put up his hands defensively. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the clothes she was wearing before and departed to the bathroom.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra locked the door and walked down the stairs with Aria. He held the door open for Aria and they walked out to his car. He opened the passenger side for her and closed the door when she climbed in. He walked over to his side and climbed in before starting the car and driving to Aria's parents house. Aria switched on the radio, "this song goes out to Aria and her fiancé Ezra from their friend -A, here it is with _Thinking Out Loud _by Ed Sheeran ," Aria's heart shattered when she heard the man over the radio say those words. The song, at this moment, had made her feel a whole lot different than the other times she heard it. Her phone beeped, she picked it up with shaky hands and read the message.

_Don't think I still won't be watching you...the married life won't make me go away._

_kisses,_

_-A_

"Aria," Ezra started, as he noticed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "-A can't get us, I won't let him/her do anything to hurt you and me," Ezra pulled in to the Montgomery's driveway, and took Aria's shaking hands in his. He kisses her forehead tenderly then stroked the tears from her cheeks. "Aria, take a breath and look at me," Aria lifts her head and stares into his blue orbs. "I'm still here, Aria. I'm alive and breathing, touching your hand, kissing your forehead. I can't do that if -A got me. Now would I?" She nods her head and wipes stray tears from her cheeks. "I love you," Aria said tearfully. "I love you too," he said as he pulled her into a warm and welcoming embrace. Aria reapplies some of the makeup that smeared on her face, hiding any sign of her crying. Ezra got out of the car and quickly helped Aria out. He locked the car and walked up the sidewalk to the Montgomery's home. He rang the doorbell. Byron answered it shortly after Ezra rang the door. "Ezra, Aria, come on in," Byron said with a welcoming tone to his voice. As soon as she stepped inside she gave her dad a hug and sat on the couch with Ezra. "Your mother should be here soon, Aria," her dad said glancing at his watch. "Ok sounds good, the girls said they would be here around five o'clock," her dad smiled and sat on the loveseat near Aria and Ezra.

Mike soon came downstairs and saved the awkward moment. "Hey you guys, did you plan the wedding yet?" Mike asked enthusiastically. "Mike, we are waiting for everyone to get here then we will tell you our plans," Aria said turning down his question. The doorbell soon rang and Mike answered it. It was Ella. "Hey, Mike, Aria, Ezra," she said walking in the door. "Hey mum," Aria got up from the couch to give Ella a hug. Aria broke the hug and joined Ezra on the couch again. "So, have you guys done any wedding planning?" Ella asked curiously. "Ok, all we're gonna say is that its going to be on Valentines day," Aria said getting annoyed by the question. The doorbell, once again, rang and Ella got it this time. It was, Hanna and Caleb. They walked inside, smiling at Aria and Ezra as they walked in. "Hey, Aria and Mr. Fitz," Hanna said peppy as usual. They joined Aria and Ezra on the couch, "so what have you and Fitz been doing since the proposal? Practicing for the honeymoon?" Hanna rudely said. "Hanna, now is not the time for inappropriate jokes," Aria said as her cheeks flushed red. "Ooh, Aria your blushing. You so are," Hanna was really starting to get on Aria's nerves. "Aria, what's that on your neck? Is that a-" Hanna was interrupted by the doorbell. "Saved by the bell," Aria said to herself.

Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Alison were at the door and they were let in. "You guys can have a seat when I get some extra chairs," Ella said leaving the living room to get some chairs with Mike. They came back with four more chairs and they all sat down. "Ok, so not sure if all you heard, but Ezra and I are getting married," Aria started jokingly, "we have decided when and where we are having the wedding. We decided on Florida." Aria said with a smile. "Its going to be on Valentines day and we have to go dress and suit shopping tomorrow." Ezra said with a smile spread across his face. "And the place is so amazing. They have a spa for the girls before the wedding. And you send them the dresses and they will match it to what dresses you pick. And there is a quiz you take also that asks you what you want in the wedding. They let you preview the wedding a month before you actually have the ceremony." Aria stated. "Yay, I get to take my best friend wedding dress shopping!" Hanna exclaimed. "I'm glad the only thing we have to plan is the honeymoon," Aria explains. "Which we are having in Venice, Italy," Ezra added. "You think I could fit in your suitcase?" Mike exaggerated. "I think you would have trouble sleeping at night because of how loud they are," Hanna jokes causing Aria and Ezra's cheeks to flush red. "Hanna, please stop making inappropriate jokes," Aria exclaimed. Hanna rolled her eyes, "What? I was just stating the truth," Hanna said.

Aria stood up and Ezra did shortly after Aria. "How does 10:30 AM tomorrow work for you guys?" Aria asked trying to change the subject. They all nodded in agreement and Aria hugged her parents and Mike and left with Ezra.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

They stepped inside the small apartment together, dropping their things. "I need to email Ernie's and take that quiz still." Ezra said rubbing his tired eyes. "Ezra, I'll do it. You just sit back relax and I will do it for you." Ezra smiled at her and gave her a chaste kiss in the lips. She sat at the desk typing away on the computer. "Ezra, come here please sweetheart." Ezra walked towards Aria and glanced at the screen. "What should the weddings' main color be?" Aria asked looking up at Ezra. "What about red?" He asked. "Perfect." Aria replied. She typed "red" on the laptop and scrolled to the next question. "Is this wedding going to have any guests?" Aria read aloud. They both nodded as if saying yes. They answered the rest of the questions and submitted them to the website. "Its getting late, we should go to bed." Ezra yawned. "Ok, I'll go get ready for bed," she said before leaving for the bathroom. Ezra strips out of his clothes down to his boxers and climbs into bed. Aria comes out of the bathroom in her underwear and pulls one of Ezra's Hollis T-shirts. She slides it on then straightening it. It was loose and long on her and barely covered her underwear. She climbed into bed with Ezra snuggling with him. Her head resting on his bare chest, his arms wrapping around her keeping her close to him. She soon dosed off to sleep. Her soft snores lulling Ezra to a deep sleep.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria jerked awake so violently it woke Ezra. "Aria, you ok?" Ezra asked sleep still in his voice. "Yeah, just a bad dream," she reassured. "What was it about?" He asked softly. "I don't really remember the details, just that you and -A were in it."

"Aria, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Aria reassured. He kissed her forehead tenderly before departing from the bed to the bathroom. She eventually got up and joined him in the bathroom to take a shower with him.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria stood at the stove cooking Ezra and her pancakes. He soon comes out of the bathroom dressed in a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of jeans. Aria wore a dark green blouse with a pair of skinny jeans and black heels. "Smells good sweetheart." Ezra stated. "Thank you." Aria replied. "You excited to go dress shopping today?" Ezra asked. Aria smiled, "Oh yeah," they shared a laugh and turned her attention back to the pancakes. She set them on a plate and covered them with chocolate syrup and whipcream. "Here you go," Aria said while setting the plate on the coffee table. "Holy cow." Ezra exclaimed as he saw the tower of five or six pancakes.

Aria hands him a fork and he takes a bite of the pancakes. "You have syrup on your cheek ," Aria said while laughing. "Can you get it off?" Ezra asked. "Sure," Aria said while wiping it off with a napkin. "Sometimes, I swear, I am like your mother." She said taking a bite of the pancakes. They laughed and finished breakfast and got ready to leave for the wedding boutique.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

They got to the Montgomery's house and rang the doorbell. Ella answered and let them in. She hugged Ella and pulled away shortly. "We are going to meet the girls at the boutique so we might as well leave now." Aria suggested. "Bye Ezra, I'll see you after the shopping. Love you." She said giving Ezra a chaste kiss, "make sure my dad doesn't kill you." She joked. "Love you too," he replied giving her a kiss. She left the house with Ella for the boutique.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

By the time Aria and Ella gets to the boutique the girls are already there waiting for them. "Hey guys." Aria said. They all said hello back and walked inside the boutique. A lady with a young woman with blond hair comes up towards them, "hello ladies how may I help you?" She kindly asked. "Yes I need five bridesmaids dresses and a wedding dress." Aria replied. "Ok just follow me please." She said walking to the back if the store. "Now miss what are you looking for?" She asked nicely. "I need the bridesmaid dresses to be red, and I would love my dress to have some small red accents on it." Aria replied. "Ok be right back." She said disappearing behind an employees only door. She returns with the wedding dresses and hands them to Aria. She leads her to a dressing room.

She returns with a long white dress with red sequins at different spots. "I don't think this one is really me." Aria stated. Ella and the girls agreed so she went back into the dressing room to try on the next one. She came out in a strapless long satin white dress that had a small train with red roses stitched along the bottom of the dress. "I like this one." Aria said as she admires herself in the mirror. "Aria, that dress all you." Allison stated. The girls nodded in agreement. Ella had tears forming in her eyes. "Aww mom don't cry," Aria said. "you just look so beautiful," Ella said with a sniffle. She departed to the dressing room to take off the dress. She came back and it was the girls turn to try on a dress. Hanna went in the dressing room and came back with a red satin dress with a satin white ribbon wrapped around it that fell mid-thigh. "I like this," Hanna exclaimed checking herself out in the mirror. We all agreed and she went to take it off. The rest of the girls tried on their dresses and they liked the dress also.

We bought the dresses and left the boutique happy with the dresses.


	5. Chapter 5

_5 months later_

Aria, Ezra, and their friends and family have all made it to Florida safely two days before the wedding. They have already checked into the hotel and they are all in their rooms. They previewed the wedding last month and they absolutely _loved_ everything about it. Ezra was sitting on the couch in the living room of the hotel finishing up his vows for the wedding. "Ezra?" Aria called from the bedroom. "Coming, dear." Ezra said as he put down the paper and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door to find the room lit up with candles and rose petals sprinkled all over the room. The only thing he didn't see was Aria. "Ezra, sit on the bed please I'll be out in a sec." She called from the bathroom. He did what she told him to and sat on the bed.

Aria finished applying the last of her cherry lip gloss that was one of Ezra's favorites. She looked at herself in the mirror one more time making sure she looked presentable. She didn't have much makeup on because Ezra likes her more natural look. Aria opens the bathroom door and Ezra's jaw almost hits the ground. Aria wore a red lacy lingerie cover up that fell a few inches below her waist. It did no job at all to cover up her bra and underwear. She walked over to Ezra and sat straddled on his lap.

One of her arms around his neck while the other rubs up and down his chest. "You look absolutely beautiful, Aria." Ezra said as her cheeks flushed a light pink. She kissed him passionately tracing her tounge on Ezra's bottom lip begging for access, which he soon granted. She lowered them slowly on the bed not breaking the kiss and Ezra flipped them over so he was now on top. Ezra briefly broke the kiss so he could take off his shirt. He slid his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor and kissed Aria again.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and he slid them down his legs quickly kicking them off his feet and onto the floor. He broke the kiss just so he could kiss her neck. He bit and sucked on her sensitive skin causing Aria to moan out in pleasure. He grabbed the hem if her lacy lingerie and pulled it over her head. He began to kiss her collarbone gently trailing kisses up her neck to her lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. "I love you Aria Montgomery, more than you think." He said truthfully. "I love you too, Ezra Fitz." Aria replied before kissing him passionately again.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria awoke satisfied. She turned over so she was staring at Ezra's sleeping face. She stroked his curly bangs and snuggled into his bare chest. His eyes fluttered open to see Aria snuggled into him. "Good morning princess." Ezra greeted. "Good morning prince." Aria replied. "Last night was better than we have ever done it." Ezra stated. "Oh my gosh, it was amazing. We have never had sex that intimate before." Aria replied truthfully. "We have to take a shower and then I need to finish writing my vows, and I was hoping we could spend a little time together before you have to leave for your bachelor party." Aria said. "Sounds amazing, Aria." Ezra said before giving her a chaste kiss and then leaving for the bathroom together.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria finally finished her vows by around 5:00 o'clock. She went into the living room to find Ezra asleep on the couch. She shook him gently to wake him up. His eyes fluttered open to Aria's smiling face. "Morning sunshine." Aria said playfully. Ezra glanced at his watch and found out it was a little over 5:00 o'clock. "Hey," Ezra started with sleep still in his voice, "what time does my bachelor party start?" Aria glanced at her watch, "Uh in a little over an hour." Ezra lifted himself slowly from the couch and rubbed his tired eyes. "So how 'bout we watch a movie before you have to leave?" Aria asked. "Sounds good." Ezra replied with a smile. He pulled out "Brief Encounter" and they sat and watched the romantic movie together.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra turned off the TV and hopped off the couch to grab his wallet and keys. "What time will you be back?" Aria asked. "Around midnight." Ezra replied. "Ok." Aria gave him a lingering kiss on the lips and he left the hotel room. Ezra opened the car door and climbed in before driving off to where Hardy planned the party. It was only going to be him, Hardy, Mike, Byron, Toby, and Caleb. A small party, nothing really special. Ezra pulled into the parking lot of the bar, not so surprised that Hardy chose here, and walked inside. He saw Hardy sitting with everyone else at a booth and he soon joined them. "Hey guys sorry I'm late, Aria and I were watching a movie and we lost track of time." Ezra reassured. "Watching a '_movie'_, sure." Mike said sarcastically. "I'm not joking, Mike." Ezra said sternly. "What movie did you watch then?" Mike crossed his arms. "_Brief Encounter_." Ezra stated raising his eyebrows. Mike mumbled what seemed to be swear words and sat slumped in his seat. Ezra took a seat next to Mike which was across from Byron. "So Hardy, what do you have planned tonight?"

"Well since you can't get drunk, I have decided on a strip club." Hardy said. All the blood drained from Ezra's face. "A strip club? I can't do that! I am not that type of person, Hardy. I promised Aria I wouldn't do that, and I honestly don't mind not doing it." Ezra objected. "I'm just joking, Ezra. Calm down. I wouldn't think you would be this upset. We are just going to be talking about the wedding and Aria while watching the game." Ezra was relieved at Hardy's words.

Aria sat on the couch with a box of tissues with Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Allison. They were all crying over the movie _The Notebook_. The end of the movie came and the credits began to show on the screen. Aria grabbed the bowl of popcorn and put it in the sink, then joined the rest of the girls on the couch. "So, Aria, tell me please how Ezra is in bed." Hanna stated causing Aria to become even more frustrated with Hanna's jokes. "Ok, since my Mom isn't here I will tell you guys, alright," Aria started finally giving in, "I'm not going to add details, but all I'm going to say is that he is very passionate, and sex is something he only shares with someone he cares deeply for." All the girls were in awe, and loved what Aria said.

"I can't wait till you both have little babies, and you guys have a mini Ezra running around the house." Spencer said enthusiastically. The girls shared a laugh and Aria's phone beeped.

_On the way to the hotel, can't wait to be in your arms right now :) xoxo_

_-E.F_

Aria smiled at the message and typed back quickly.

_Can't wait, I love you to bits and pieces, 3 ;)xoxo_

_-A.M_

She set her phone back on the coffee table and turned her attention back to the girls. "Who were you texting?" Allison asked glancing at Aria's phone. "Oh it was just Ezra." Aria reassured. "Anything important?" Allison asked, again. "No just telling me he was on the way." Aria reassured again. Aria politely asked them to leave and they all left the hotel room. She locked the door and it was soon opened again by Ezra. "Hey, how was the bachelor party." Aria asked while giving him a chaste kiss. "It was good, we just sat at a bar and talked about the wedding while watching the game." Ezra responded. Aria yawned and stretched her arms out, "lets go to bed." She suggested, Ezra agreed and followed her to the bedroom.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra awoke with his arms in-between his and Aria's body. Her face was the only thing he saw when he woke up. He strokes her cheek lightly then planted a soft kiss on her forehead. All that was going through his head was "Today is the day. I'm going to marry Aria Montgomery. After years of peoples glares burning our skin, it won't matter anymore. All that will matter is the fact that we love each other. Nothing will change that. Ever."

Aria's eyes soon opened and she saw Ezra's smiling face. "Good morning sunshine," Ezra started, "I would've woken you up earlier, but you looked so peaceful." Aria smiled at his words and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You are so amazing." Aria stated. They smiled and climbed out of bed to get ready for the wedding.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria came out of the bathroom in a red shirt with white skulls scattered all over it, along with skinny jeans and black combat boots. She didn't wear as much makeup as she usually does. She wasn't sure what the people at the spa would do before the wedding. "I am so excited to be up on that alter with you." Aria exclaimed. "Me too. I can't wait to see your beautiful gown." Ezra replied. Aria smiled and grabbed her bag, "You ready?" She asked Ezra. "Yeah, lets go." Ezra said as they ran out the door. They exited the hotel and quickly got into Ezra's car.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

They pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out of the car. They walked towards the door hand in hand and introduced themselves to the blond woman at the desk. "Ok Miss Montgomery, we will lead you back here to where your friends and family are waiting." The lady said as she walked towards the door to the spa. "Bye honey, I love you. See you at 4:00." Aria said as she gave Ezra a kiss on the lips. "Bye, love you." Ezra replied as he watched Aria disappear behind a door.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra stood at the alter, his whole body shaking with nervousness. He couldn't wait to see what Aria looked like. He wanted to see how beautiful she looked on the most exciting day of their lives. The music started playing, and she appeared from behind a curtain. In all her beauty. Her white dress dragging against the temporary wood platform. Byron walking her down the aisle arm in arm. Her hair was up in a large bun on her head with small white flowers scattered in her hair. She carried a bouquet of red roses in her trembling hand as she walked down the aisle dotted with rose petals. Ezra was captivated by the beautiful woman walking towards him. She reached the alter and he took her hand as she walked up the steps. She stood in front of him with a smile plastered on both their faces, and the reverend spoke. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Aria Montgomery, and Ezra Fitz, in holy matrimony. I'm not even going to ask if anyone has any objections because there is absolutely no reason for these two not to be married," everyone laughed at his comment and he continued, "I believe you both have prepared your own vows?" The reverend asked as Aria and Ezra nodded. "The rings?" The reverend asked, Spencer handed Aria the ring and a piece of paper and Aria handed her the bouquet, and started reading her vows.

"'_Come gentle night; come loving, black-browed night; give me my Romeo; and when I shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with the night,' _quote by William Shakespeare from Romeo and Juliet. I found this quote not long after I met Ezra, it spoke to me. I chose this because today, we are getting married. And I hope that everyone will love you just as much as I do, I hope everyone will see that this is the most pure relationship as any other one. And with that said," she slides the gold ring with green diamonds on Ezra's ring finger, "I can't wait to share you with the rest of the world." Everyone clapped and some cheered, some wiped tears from their eyes. Aria handed Spencer the piece of paper, and Spencer gave her bouquet of roses back to her.

Hardy gave Ezra the ring and his vows. He turned to Aria and began. "'_You know your in love when reality is finally better than your dreams,' _quote by Dr. Seuss. This came to my mind even before I even started writing my vows. I was sure that I was never going to fall in love with Aria when I first met her. She was just research for a book. The day I was going to break up with her, she said the three words that completely changed my mind. Those three words were _I love you. _I had no clue what to say back. I wasn't sure what I wanted. I wasn't sure that I loved her back. That night I had a dream. I lived in a mansion with all the money I could ask for, I had everything I wanted. But I wasn't happy. I was missing one thing. And her name was Aria Montgomery. That quote came to my mind. I realized that I am really in love with Aria. That dream told me that if I continue that book and get it published and become a millionaire, the one thing that I need the most would disappear. I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to destroy the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thanks to that quote, that dream, it made me realize that my life is so much better with Aria than any amount of money. So with that said," Ezra took Aria's ring and slid it onto her ring finger, "I promise that no matter how much money I have, I will _never_ let it destroy the one thing that makes me smile every day. The one thing that made me laugh when I lost my job at Hollis. The one thing that makes me feel whole. Aria Montgomery."

Aria smiled and a stray tear fell from her eye. "I'm glad I wore water proof mascara." Aria said causing everyone to laugh. "Do you Ezra Fitz, take Aria Montgomery to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the reverend asked. "Of course I do." Ezra said staring at Aria with lust filled eyes. "And do you Aria Montgomery take-" Aria interrupted him, "You bet I do." Everyone laughed. "Ok, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Fitz, you may kiss your bride." Ezra cupped Aria's face in his hands and didn't even hesitate to kiss her. Everyone cheered and whooped and threw rose petals. He pulled away and they walked down the aisle hand in hand as friends and family threw rose petals at them. Aria took off her heels as soon as she stepped out of the tent. "Finally, I wasn't sure when I was able to get out of these torture devices." Aria said while letting out a relieved sigh. He laughed at her statement and took his shoes and socks off as well, just so he could walk on the warm sand with his new wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria's eyes flutter open to see Ezra asleep in the chair right next to her. She stretches causing her joints to crack. she notices the air hostess coming around with breakfast and she gently shakes Ezra awake. "Good morning, the air hostess is coming around with breakfast." Aria reassures Ezra to let him know she didn't wake him up for no reason. He nods, groan and stretches causing his joints to crack.

The air hostess reaches them and hands them their breakfast. They thank the hostess and she gives them a smile. They eat their breakfast and the hostess came and picked up their trash. "Now I want to fall asleep all over again." Ezra joked. Aria smiled and snuggled into his shoulder giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. The lady next to them rolled her eyes at the young couple next to her. But they didn't seem to care what other people thought.

"ladies and gentleman, we will be landing in Italy in about four hours." The air hostess said over the intercom. "Yay, I'm so excited to see where we are going to stay." Aria said with enthusiasm in her voice.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

They landed in Italy a few hours ago and were already on their way to their room. Ezra unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped at the sight in front of her. She saw a bed with red rose petals scattered all over it, and the only thing lighting the room were candles. Ezra snapped her out of her trance by picking her up bridal style into the room. He set her down and grabbed the bags and set them in the room. "Did you see the view from our room?" Ezra asked Ezra while she was looking out the window. He walked over to where Aria was standing and opened the curtains so he was also looking out the window. He saw domed buildings and colorful homes all on water, along with boats taking people around and birds scattered along the sky. "Wow, I didn't think it would be this magnificent in person." Ezra stated.

Aria grabbed some clothes from her suitcase so quickly Ezra barely could tell what she grabbed. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Aria said before leaving for the bathroom. Ezra sat on the couch and leaned back. He was pretty sure he knew what Aria had planned, but he just pretended he didn't know. About fifteen minutes later Aria finally came out of the bathroom. Ezra turned around and saw Aria standing at the doorway of the bathroom in a hot pink bra that made her breasts seem a little bit bigger, matching underwear and black pumps. "I thought it was a little too hot in here for clothes. Are you hot?" Aria asks with a smirk on her face. Ezra takes a big gulp, "Uh I am now." Aria stalks over to Ezra. She eliminates the space between them and plays with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head.

She throws it to the other end of the room and began kissing him passionately. She traced her tounge along his bottom lip begging for access which he gladly granted. He trailed his hands down to Aria's hips and picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist. Their tounges fighting for dominance. He carried her over to the bed and set her down gently, not breaking the kiss. Aria began to unbuckle his belt as quickly as possible and sliding it out of the loops and throwing it to an unknown spot in the room. She began to unbutton and unzip his pants without breaking the kiss. He slid them down his legs and kicked them off his heels onto the floor.

He started trailing wet kisses down her neck, occasionally biting and sucking causing her to moan. He trailed kisses down to her mounds of breasts up to her collarbone, then back to her lips. She ran her fingers through his curly hair bringing him closer to her. Not breaking the kiss.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra's eyes fluttered open, and to his surprise Aria wasn't beside him. Aria does wake up before him, but she always stays in bed with him. He put on a pair of boxers and went out on the balcony. Aria was sitting on the balcony reading a book. "Hey sweetie, I was wondering where you were." Ezra said with sleep still in his voice. Aria looked into his ocean blue eyes. "Sorry, you looked too peaceful to wake up." Aria replied sweetly. He took a seat on the bench right next to her and she snuggled into his side. "I love you." Aria said truthfully. "I love you too." Ezra replied.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra and Aria walk towards the docks, where a boat was waiting for them. Ezra climbed in first and he helped Aria in next. The man started to paddle the boat as they watched the beautiful scenery around them. The city looked even more magnificent at night time. the lights lighting the cities like candles in a dark room. "Ezra, I have something very important to tell you." Aria said sternly. "What is it?" Ezra asked with a concerned tone to his voice. "I'm pregnant." Aria said with tears of joy threatening to spill from her eyes. "What?! Aria! That is amazing!" Ezra says as he pulls her into a tight embrace. He breaks the hug to look into her tear filled eyes. "Aria, don't cry." Ezra said. "These are tears of joy." She reassured. He gives her a lingering kiss on the lips and pulls away as soon as the boat stops at the restaurant. Ezra climbs out first and helps Aria out of the boat. They payed the man and walk into the restaurant.

"Prenotazione per Fitz." Ezra told the hostess which meant _'__reservation for Fitz.' _She gestured to follow her and she lead them to a private booth. "I didn't know you spoke Italian." Aria said. "I don't, I went on google translate." He reassured. They laughed and took their seats as the hostess set down their menus. They stared at their menus having no clue what anything even says. Ezra set down his menu and just began staring at Aria in awe. She looks up so their eyes meet, "What?" Aria asks. "Nothing, I just can't believe that you-we are having a little baby. Its so surreal." Ezra states as he reaches his hand across the table so he can rub her hand gently.

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Can we wait to tell everybody? I want to see a doctor first just to be sure." Aria insisted. "Sure, anything for you." He replied sweetly. She smiles and looks at the menu again. "I'm going to pull out google translate to figure out what this says because I don't accidentally want to order snails." She says as she sets down the menu and pulls out her phone. "Ok, so I guess I am having the _pizza vegetariana_." Aria said as she set down her menu. "What is the _braciola di maiale impanata_?" Ezra asked struggling to pronounce the dish. Ezra points to it on the menu and Aria types it in on google translate. "It says its a _breaded pork chop." _Aria answered. She tucked her phone back in her purse. A waitress walks up to their table and speaks some Italian. "Io non parlo Italiano." Ezra said which meant _I don't speak Italian_. "Can't speak Italian huh?" Aria said sarcastically. "Also from google translate." He reassured. "Alright what would you like?" The nice lady asked. "I will have the pizza vegetariana please." Aria responded. "And I would love the braciola di maiale impanata." Ezra added. "Okay, would you both like wine?" She asked kindly. "No!" They both objected. The lady looked at them with shock. "Sorry, we're expecting." Aria reassured as she puts a hand over her belly. "Oh, congratulations to you both." The waitress exclaimed.

"Thank you very much. We will have water please." Ezra said flashing a smile. She scribbled the orders in her notepad and walked to the kitchen. "I like the view from our table." Aria said as she looked out the window. Ezra glanced out it and saw mazes of houses and waterways lit up. Since it was dark outside the lights silhouetted on the water, causing it to twinkle and sparkle. "I do too," He looks over at Aria, "I love you." Aria meets her eyes with his, "I love you too." She says as he leans over the table to plant a kiss on her lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry** I had to update this so late I have been having problems with the website and it wouldn't let me view my account. Was I the only one experiencing this problem? I sure hope not. But anyway review and enjoy. :)**

Aria and Ezra sat patiently in the room waiting for the doctor. Finally after a couple hours Dr. Gilmore comes through the door. "Mr. And Mrs. Fitz. I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your pregnancy was a false alarm." Dr. Gilmore's words stabbed them in the heart. _Why aren't I pregnant?_ Aria thought to herself, _Is there something wrong with me or Ezra? _She was snapped out of her trance when the doctor began to speak again.

"There isn't anything wrong with any of you. You are both perfectly healthy and capable of having children. It was only a false alarm. You can keep trying if you want children." Dr. Gilmore said with a warm tone to his voice. They thank the doctor and he leaves them alone in the room. "Oh Ezra, I was so scared I wasn't able to have children." Aria said crashing into his arms as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "Its ok, Aria. We can have kids, we are both perfectly capable of having kids." Ezra says as he kisses her hair and rubs her back gently.

They sign the last of the paperwork and finally leave the doctor's office. He drove to the little apartment with a sleeping Aria to his right. He pulls into a parking spot and turns off the cars ignition and puts it in park. He climbs put of the drivers seat and went to Aria's side. He opened the door and lifted her out gently, carrying her bridal style up the stairs and towards apartment 3B.

He twisted the key in the keyholes and rested Aria on one of his knees so he could use his hand to open the door. I put my arm back under Aria's back and kicked the rest of the door open before lying her gently on the bed. Her eyes open slightly and smiles once she realizes where she is. "Hey sweetheart, did I wake you?" Ezra asked as he strokes a loose strand of hair from her face. "Yes, you aren't very good at carrying people up stairs and opening doors while holding someone." She joked. "Hey, at least I try." He defended himself and lifted his hands in the air.

"I was really excited to have a baby with you." Aria says as Ezra began to lye next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I was too." He said as he kissed her shoulder gently. "I wanted to be a father so bad." Ezra said with a sad tone to his voice. "And I wanted to be a mom. We could still try though." Aria said as she flipped over so their eyes were meeting. "Do you really want to?" Ezra asked as he stroked her cheek lightly.

Aria turned it over in her head for a few minutes. "I want to." She said sure of her answer. He gave her a tender kiss on her forehead and kissed her soft lips. "I love you Aria." Ezra said as he brought her forehead to his. "I love you too." Aria said in a soft voice that was almost a whisper.

Aria gave Ezra a lingering kiss. Ezra strokes her cheek with his thumb softly. The kiss became heated and their tounges were fighting for dominance. Aria worked on the buttons on Ezra's shirt as he slides her jacket off her shoulders. He shrugged off his shirt and Aria threw her jacket to the floor. Ezra unzips the back of Aria's shirt and throws it on the growing pile of clothes.

Aria tries to unbuckle his belt without breaking the kiss. She was successful and she threw it to the ground. Ezra unbuttons and unzips Aria's jeans and slides them off her legs. Ezra then slides his own pants off and kicks them off his heels. Ezra began to kiss Aria's neck, trailing wet kisses and occasionally nipping and sucking.

Ezra moved his hands to Aria's back, he unbuckled her bra and slid it off her shoulders and threw it to the ground. He didn't hesitate to put one of her breasts in his mouth, biting causing Aria to arch her back and moan. She brought his lips back to hers for a fiery kiss that could melt Antarctica. She flipped them over so she was now on top.

Aria joined their lips once again and grinded on him gently, teasing him. "Come on, Aria!" Ezra whined. She laughed at his outburst and slid off his boxers very slowly to reveal his very erect penis. "Better?" She asked seductively. "Oh yeah." Ezra said as he flipped them over so he was on top. Ezra slid off Aria's panties slowly, teasing her.

"Come on, Ezra!" Aria whined. He laughed at her outburst and threw her panties to the floor. He placed soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, causing her body to shiver. He moved a finger to her wet centre and thrusted a finger inside her, causing Aria to gasp. Then he thrusted a second finger, a third finger. It didn't take Aria long for Aria to come and Ezra joined their lips again.

Aria flipped them over, once again, so she was now in control. "My turn." Aria said seductively. Whenever Aria talks during sex its a big turn on. She doesn't do it often only when she is really enjoying it. Aria moves his hard manhood inside of her tight opening, causing both Ezra and Aria to moan loudly. Ezra moved his pelvis up and down, and up and down, causing Aria to moan loudly. "Oh yes, Ezra. Just like that. Oh FUCK yes! Faster! Faster!" Aria exclaimed causing Ezra to be even more turned on by Aria.

His thrusts becomes faster and faster. "Come on, Aria! Come for me!" One more hard thrust and they both came together. Ezra pulled out of Aria and lay right next to her. The only sound filling the room were their heavy breaths. Ezra planted a soft kiss on Aria's sweaty forehead and she snuggled into his chest. "I love you." Aria said. "I love you too." Ezra said before they both drifted off to sleep.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Aria awoke, but to her surprise, Ezra wasn't there. She rose out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door. She opened it and he wasn't there either. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Ezra.

_Ezra, where are you? I woke up and you weren't there. Are you ok? Please just respond as soon as you get this. Ilysm xoxo -A.F._

She heard her phone chime.

_Sorry sweetheart, I had to go to the store to pick up a couple things for breakfast this morning. Ilysm -E.F._

Aria let out a sigh of relief and left for the bathroom to take a shower. In about fifteen minutes Ezra walked through the front door. He heard the shower running and assumed Aria was taking a shower. He set the groceries down on the counter and Aria soon came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Hey, Aria. How'd my beautiful wife sleep last night." Ezra said wrapping his arms around Aria's waist. "I slept fine. But it would've been better if I woke up next to you." Aria said as she turned to face him. "Sorry, I wanted to make you a special breakfast." Ezra reassured. "Its ok you'll just have to make it up to me later." Aria hugged him and walked towards the dresser to pick out what to wear.

She grabbed a floral dress that fell mid-thigh and it was floral all the way up to her waist and then the rest was leather with cup sleeves. She slipped on a bra and panties then she slid on the dress. "Ezra, can you zip me up?" She asked as she moved the hair from her neck. "Sure thing sweetheart." Ezra put down what he was doing and walked over to Aria and zipped up her dress.

Ezra kissed her neck softly and she turned around and gave him a chaste kiss. He went back to what he was doing and Aria went into the bathroom to get ready. Ezra finished cooking Aria her breakfast and lit a couple of candles on the coffee table. He set down their breakfast nicely on the table and got out a couple glasses of orange juice.

Aria came out of the bathroom and was so surprised to see that Ezra actually succeeded at cooking. "Aww Ezra, you cooked for me?" Aria said as she walked over to the couch to take a seat. Ezra took a seat next to her, "Yes I did and I'm surprised the whole building hasn't burned down." Aria laughed at his joke and hugged him tightly. They ate the omelets Ezra made and Aria put the dishes in the sink.

"Aww man I just realized its Sunday." Ezra said as he walked over to Aria. "What's so bad about Sundays?" Aria asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his arms around her waist. "We both have work tomorrow and I can't spend the whole day with you." Ezra replied pouting. "Well on the bright side we both work at the high school so we get to see each other." Aria added. "Well I don't always get to see you unless your aiding my class."

"Ezra, we get to eat lunch together and usually I aid in Miss Walters room, which is right across the hall from you." Ezra had to think of an argument for that bit he couldn't. "Well what about the days you don't get to aid in Miss Walters' room?" Ezra asked. "I still get to see you at lunch." Ezra was beat at this game. "Fine, you win." He finally gave in. She gave him a lingering kiss on the lips that seemed to last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria was late. Like three weeks late to be exact. Ezra had a board meeting and wouldn't be home till seven o'clock. She ran to the nearest pharmacy and grabbed a pregnancy test. She walked towards the cashier and set the box on the counter. The lady scanned it and told Aria her price which she quickly payed and rushed out the door.

She drove back home as quickly as she could and ran to the bathroom to take the test. She took the test and set it in the sink. She then ran into the kitchen and washed her hands waiting for the result.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra opened the door and noticed Aria on the couch. "Hey babe. Sorry that I had a meeting so late today." Ezra said as he set his satchel on the table and took a seat next to Aria on the couch. "I don't mind as long as it puts food on the table." Aria said with a large smile plastered on her face. "Aria, why are you looking at me like that?" Ezra asks as he toys with a piece of Aria's hair. "Oh, nothing just that maybe you need to put a little extra food on the table in about nine months." Ezra's eyebrows furrowed for a few seconds and then he, also, got a huge smile plastered on his face. "Aria, your... So your saying..." Aria finished off his sentence, "Yes! Ezra, I'm pregnant!" Aria says as her face lights up with excitement.

Ezra pulls her into a tight hug and kisses her cheek constantly. "Oh, Aria! We're going to be parents!" Ezra exclaimed as he pulled away from Aria. "Spencer told me at my bachelorette party that she couldn't wait to see a mini Ezra running around the house. And I can't either."

"Forget about a mini Ezra, a mini Aria would be so much cuter!" Ezra exclaimed kissing her nose. "Yes, but she wouldn't have your adorable curly locks." Aria argued. "True but, he wouldn't have your cute little baby face." Ezra added. "You have a cute face also." Aria finally gave in and let Ezra win the battle. They both laughed and Ezra gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Now, Aria. I have some news also." Ezra said rubbing his palms together. "What's the news?" Aria asked eagerly. "Ok, so I didn't tell you this because I wanted it to be a surprise, but I filled out a job application for Hollis. I got a letter in the mail a week ago and I will start work there next week." Ezra said with a big smile on his face.

Aria looked at him bewildered, "But what happened to 'I finally get to work at the high school again and be able to pay my bills?'" Aria asked. "Well I remember that talk we had a few weeks ago about having babies and well I figured I might need a better paying job to help support our growing family." Ezra reassured. "Ezra, thank you so much for getting this job. We really need the money now since we're expecting a little one." Aria says as she places a hand on her stomach and looks down at it. Ezra places his hand over Aria's and plants a soft kiss on her stomach.

Aria smiles at his gesture and he plants a soft kiss in her lips. "I love you both, even though the baby is probably the size of a jelly bean right now." Ezra said making Aria laugh. "I love you both too." Aria said smiling at Ezra. She yawns and stretches her arms and legs causing her joints to crack. "Are you tired?" Ezra asked sweetly. She nods her head as she yawns. "Here let me carry you to bed." Ezra says as he picks Her up bridal style and sets her down on the bed gently. "I'll dress you too." Ezra said grabbing one of his T-shirts from his dresser. He walks back to Aria and slides her top over her head and throws it to the floor and sliding her pants down her legs then sliding the loose T-shirt on her petite body.

She lay back in bed and Ezra strips down to his boxers and climbs in with Aria. "We'll make an appointment with Dr. Gilmore tomorrow and if he says that your pregnant we can tell everybody." Ezra says softly as he strokes Aria's cheek. "I can't wait, goodnight Ezra. I live you so much." Aria said with a yawn. "I love you too." He kissed her forehead tenderly and her soft snores started filling the room and lulled Ezra into a deep sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Aria and Ezra waited patiently for Dr. Gilmore to return with the results. The door opened and he greeted them with a smile. "Mr. And Mrs. Fitz congratulations you both are expecting a little baby in nine months." Dr. Gilmore said causing tears to form in their eyes. "Can we see him?" Aria asked eagerly. "Sure." Dr. Gilmore turns on a machine and asks Aria to lye back on the seat. "The gel will be a little cold." Dr. Gilmore says as he lifts Aria's shirt up. She nods and Ezra holds Aria's hand tightly. He squirts the cold gel on Aria's stomach causing goosebumps to form. "You okay?" Ezra asks pushing a strand of hair out of Aria's face. She nods and the doctor moves the wand over her belly.

A little jelly bean looking embryo appears on the screen and Aria and Ezra are taken aback by the little creature living in her stomach at the moment. "Do you want to print out pictures?" Dr. Gilmore asks. "Yes." They both say in unison. "Can we have six pictures?" Aria asks. "Sure." Dr. Gilmore says with a bright smile.

Aria and Ezra returned to their little apartment with big smiles. "We should send everyone a picture of the ultrasound." Ezra suggested. "That's what I was thinking. One for the girls, one for my mom and dad and one for us." Aria answered. Ezra grabbed some envelopes from the desk drawer. He hands them to Aria and she begins placing a picture in each envelope. She writes different addresses on each of the envelopes saying who its to and who its from. The fold the envelopes and they walk out the front door towards the nearest P.O. box. She slides them all in and they walk back to the apartment.

They got inside and Aria raced to the bathroom. Ezra followed her and saw her bent over the toilet emptying her contents inside. He pulled her hair out of her face and rubbed her back gently. She flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up at the sink. "I think you should put saltines on the list." Aria suggested. "I'll pick some up next time I'm at the store." Ezra said with a smile. "Aria, lets go to the park. We haven't been there in a really long time." Ezra suggested. "Sounds good. It's really pretty out today anyway." They shared a quick kiss and left the small apartment.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra pulled into a parking spot and climbed out of his side. He rushed to Aria's side to help her out. He took her hand and she climbed out closing the car door behind her. They walked past the fence and towards the trail. Aria took a deep breath of the spring air and took a mental picture of the moment. They walked down the path till they reached a small creek. They took a seat on a tree that fell over the creek and Ezra gave Aria a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you so much." Ezra told Aria as he kissed Aria's forehead. "I love you too." Aria said as a breeze moved her hair in the direction it was blowing.


	10. Chapter 10

**6 months later**

The alarm blares through the small apartment causing both Aria and Ezra to awake. Aria hits the clock turning it off and climbs out of bed. Ezra still stayed in bed and put his pillow over his face. "Ezra, if you don't get up all Hell will brake loose." Aria said sternly. Ezra jerked out of bed. "Your scarier pregnant." Ezra said playfully. "I know, I love it when you get intimidated by me." Aria said as she booped Ezra's nose. "I'll only be about five minutes in the shower then the bathroom is all yours." Ezra said as he grabbed some clothes from the dresser. "Okay." Aria walked towards the dresser to pick out her outfit for the day. She grabbed a white blouse with lace lining the hem, along with skinny jeans and a plain pair of black leather flats.

Ezra came out of the bathroom with his pants on and a button up shirt that he still hasn't buttoned up yet. "Shower is all yours." Ezra said as he began to button up his shirt. Aria walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for the day.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

Ezra and Aria were already on their way to Hollis. "You still attending my lecture this morning?" Ezra asks Aria. "Yes I am, and I have never seen you as Professor Fitz. I've only seen you as Mr. Fitz." Aria says flashing a smile. He pulls into a parking spot and turns off the ignition. Ezra picks up his satchel and opens his door. He closes it and helps Aria out of her side. Because of the pregnancy, Aria has had some trouble standing on her own. He steadies her and they walk inside the doors of Hollis. He opens the door to the lecture hall and Aria takes a seat in the front row. About thirty minutes later students begin to pile in the lecture hall. "Good morning everyone. So today-" a student raises his hand cutting Ezra off. "Yes?" Ezra says. "Who's the pregnant chick?" The boy asks. "I was just getting to that. The 'pregnant chick' is my wife and she will be attending my lecture today." Ezra answers. A girl raises her hand and Ezra gestures towards her to speak, "Ok so, do you like 'love' your wife or are you open to possibly cheating on her?" The girl's question causes both Aria and Ezra's jaw to drop. He clears his throat, "I do love my wife very much and I would never even dream of being unfaithful to her." Ezra said truthfully.

The girl gives Aria an envious look and began to pay attention to Ezra's lecture. By the time the lecture ends most of the students have left the lecture hall and headed to their next classes. Aria walks towards Ezra and plants a soft kiss on his lips. "Is it your lunch break yet? We're hungry." Aria whined. "Don't worry I'll be a couple more minutes then we can leave for lunch." Ezra reassured. Aria pouted and leaned against the desk tapping her foot impatiently. "Alright, so where do you want to go?" Ezra asks as he stands up from his seat. "Hmm? I have this craving for a burger and fries right now." Aria said. "Alright, Burger King it is." Ezra took Aria's hand and walked with her out of the lecture hall.

Aria put a hand over her stomach and began to giggle. "Feels like someone is having a party in there." Aria said with a smile. Aria took Ezra's hand and put it over the spot where the baby was kicking. Ezra smiled brightly at the feeling of his child moving. "I'm so excited to actually see the baby kick." Ezra says with a smile. "Me too. This baby sometimes thinks my bladder is a bouncy house and he makes me have to go pee every five minutes." Aria says in a baby voice. They walk out the front doors of Hollis and Ezra unlocks the car with a click of his keys and he opens Aria's door for her. She steps inside the car and Ezra soon closes the door when she gets situated. He opens his door and takes a seat, getting situated before he closes the door. He places the keys in the ignition and starts the car. "You ready?" Ezra asks. "Yes, start driving before my stomach shrivels into nothing." Aria exaggerated.

He pulled the car out of the parking spot and drives to the nearest Burger King. "Ugh, finally I'm starving." Aria exaggerates as he stops the car and pulls the keys out of the ignition. "I'll help you out of the car." Ezra says through a laugh. He does what he said and helps Aria steady herself when she gets out of the car. Aria waddles as fast as her little pregnant body allowed her to towards the door of the restaurant, with a chuckling Ezra behind her.

He opened the door for Aria and she walked inside. "What would you like princess?" Ezra asks as they inch closer and closer to the register. "A double whopper with fries and a soft drink please." Aria replies. "Hello, welcome to Burger King how may I help you?" The young lady asks the couple. "I will have the original whopper with fries and a soft drink please. And my wife is having the double whopper with fries and a soft drink." Ezra replies. The lady taps a few things on the machine and tells them their order should be ready soon.

They took a seat across from each other in a booth and Ezra got up to get their drinks and rejoined her at the table. "Order 27?" They heard a lady call. "That's us." Ezra said as he got up from his seat once again so he could retrieve the food. He comes back with a tray of two wrapped up burgers and two fries. He hands Aria her burger and fries and doesn't hesitate to open the wrapper and take a bite. "Wow, how can you eat more than me?" Ezra asks while wiping some mayonnaise off of Aria's cheek. "I'm feeding for two remember?" Aria says gesturing towards her baby belly. "I know, but still. When you took a bite of that burger you practically unhinged your jaw like an anaconda." Aria laughed at Ezra's statement.

"Well, my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun." Aria sang as she pointed to her burger buns. Ezra laughed at her joke and continued eating his own food.

When they finished their lunch Ezra dropped Aria off home so she could finish up some online classes and headed back to Hollis. He opened his office door and his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. "Ezra, it has been a long time. How about we catch up a little bit?"

"Mom?" Ezra said with shock in his voice.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry if you have been very confused with the story lately. Just to clarify things Aria is taking online classes and works as a teachers aid at the high school. Ezra teaches at Hollis and it is April so it's nearing the end of the school year. Please R&R!**

"Mom?" Ezra said with shock in his voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked still stunned. "I just came to see how you and your new _wife _were doing. Especially the _baby_." Dianne said exaggerating the words "wife" and "baby" because she had no clue that Ezra had married Aria and were expecting their first baby. "Since when do you care." Ezra replied coldly. "I care because you didn't invite me or your father or even your brother to your wedding!" She yelled. "I didn't change my name to Fitz for no reason." Ezra, once again, replied coldly. "Ezra, I'm your mother. I know we don't always get along but you still need to include me in your life." Dianne crosses her arms over her chest.

"You almost drove Aria away from me! Do you think I'd want you around her anymore?!" Ezra yells. "Fine. But don't come crawling to me for forgiveness." Dianne storms out of the office leaving Ezra by himself.

* * *

><p>Aria was sitting on the couch typing on her laptop until she heard the lock rattle and the door open. "Hey Ezra. How was the rest of your day?" Aria asks with a smile. "Good." Ezra replied quietly. Ezra reached inside the fridge and grabbed a beer then sat on the couch with Aria. "Ezra, it doesn't sound like it went well. Are you ok?" Aria asks with worry written in her voice. He sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "My mother stopped by." Ezra said muffled by his hands. "What did she say?" Aria said a little worried. "She was mad at me for not telling her about the baby and getting married to you." Ezra sets the beer on the coffee table and sits back on the couch.<p>

"Ezra, there was a reason we didn't tell her about the baby and the marriage. She is a terrible person. She has bribed me dozen of times to leave you and her not being included in our lives is her punishment." Aria rested her hands on Ezra's and rubbed them gently. Ezra brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I love you, Aria."

"I love you too." Aria rested her head on his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly. "I still have some college work to do and then I'm all yours." Aria said sweetly. "Ok I'll order some dinner." He said while getting up to retrieve the Chinese menu's.

* * *

><p>Aria began to scream in her sleep which woke Ezra up. "Aria? Aria? Aria, wake up." Ezra said still a little groggy from his slumber. Aria rose up from her bed and put her hand over her stomach protectively. "My baby! My baby! No not my baby! Please don't take my baby!" Aria forced through her sob's. "Aria, shh shh it's ok. Our baby is fine we're both fine. Please calm down it's not good for the baby if you're all worked up like this." Ezra said in a soothing voice. She crashed into Ezra's arms burying her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly while whispering words of comfort in her ear.<p>

Aria pulled out of the hug and her breath was in a steady pace now. "What happened?" Ezra said softly while brushing a stray piece of hair from her face. "It was just a dream. It's over. Damn pregnancy hormones make my dreams much more vivid." Aria reassures. He nods his head and plants a kiss on her forehead. "It's Saturday so we have the whole day together. I'm gonna shower and get ready then we'll leave for your parents house." Ezra says still in a soothing voice. She nods and he crawls out of bed. "Oh Aria, by 'I'm gonna shower' I mean 'we'." Ezra says causing a smile to form on Aria's face.

* * *

><p>Aria walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready and Ezra sat on the couch fake snoring. "Seriously Ezra? I don't take that long." Aria said. "When I checked my watch last we both came out of the shower and it was 10:30. Its 12:23 now." Ezra answers with a laugh. Aria just rolls her eyes. "Hey, in my defense, I have to get ready around this baby bump so until this baby is out of my stomach it's gonna take me this long to get ready." Ezra laughs and gets up from the couch to give her a kiss. He breaks away and hands Aria her purse. "Why thank you." Aria says through a chuckle. "Your welcome." Ezra answers. They walk out the door, well in Aria's case it's more of a waddle out of the door.<p>

"My mom should have everything ready for the baby shower by the time we get there." Aria says with a smile. "Good, I would hate for you to wake up early and do all this work when you can barely stand on your own two feet by yourself." Ezra says as he opens the apartment building's door for her, and she steps out with Ezra following behind. "Well I don't think you would make me work now, would you?" Aria jokes. "No, I guess I'm your free labor." Ezra returns the gesture. "I'm going to get the car, wait right here. Love you." Ezra says as he plants a kiss on Aria's lips. "Love you too." Aria says as she watches Ezra walk away to where he parked the car.

She eventually sees Ezra pull up with the car and she climbs in. "Aria, what happened in your nightmare. Please tell me. It hurt me so bad to see you scream and cry like that." Ezra says sympathetically. Aria swallowed the lump forming in her throat, _damn it_. she thought. _Why do pregnancy hormones make me so emotional?_

"Alright, I was in labor with our baby. When I did one final push I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, when I opened them, instead of you holding our baby, it was -A. He said that I will never see the baby again and he jumped out the window with our little baby in his arms. I guess I had a panic attack when I woke up." Aria replied hesitantly. "Aria, there is no need to worry about -A. He can't get us. You know why?"

"Why?" Aria asked quietly. "Because there is no way in Hell I am letting him get near you or our baby." Ezra answers before planting a kiss on Aria's forehead. He starts the car and drives the way to Aria's parents' house.

* * *

><p>Ezra knocks on the Montgomerys' door and it is soon answered by Ella. "Aria! Sweetheart, it's great to see you." Ella exclaims. "Gee great to see you too Ella." Ezra says sarcastically. "Sorry, I haven't seen Aria in a while and she has gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw her." Ella reassured. "I know I was only kidding." Ezra says with a smile.<p>

Byron soon comes down the stairs to greet the young couple. "Hello Ezra and Aria. How have you both been?" Byron says as he's walking down the stairs. "We're good, and so is the baby." Ezra answers. "Have you guys decided on any baby names yet?" Ella asks. "Yes, we like the name Juliet for a girl, and the name William for a boy. We will reveal the gender of the baby during the baby shower." Aria answers. "Mom. Do you need any help with setting up the rest of the decorations for the shower?" Aria asks. "No, all that's left is the food which is on the way." Ella assures. Aria nods and just then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Byron says. Byron walks to the door and opens it. A young girl is at the door holding the food for the baby shower. Byron pays the girl and carries the food into the kitchen. "Dad, let me help you with that." Aria offers. "No, Aria you sit right down and not lift a finger." Byron says. Aria takes a seat on the couch and Ezra sits next to her.

Ella finishes setting everything up and they are now awaiting the arrival of the guests. About thirty minutes later the doorbell rings and Ella gets up to get it. "Hey, Spencer and Toby. Come in." Ella greets. "Hey Mrs. Montgomery." Spencer replies as she and Toby walk inside. "Aria, I haven't seen you in forever. You sure have gotten a lot bigger since the last time I saw you." Spencer exclaims. "Gee Spence thanks for basically calling me fat." Aria teases. "That was a compliment." Spencer rolls her eyes. "I know, I just like messing with you." Aria says with a smile. Allison and Emily soon show up at the door, "Hey, Aria you look beautiful." Emily says politely. "Thank you Emily. See how easy that was Spence." Aria teases again which Spencer just replies with an eye roll. "Hey, Allison how have you and Emily been." Ezra asks. "We've been good, thanks for asking." Allison replies.

"Oh, Aria, by the way, this is for you." Toby says as he hands Aria a gift bag. "Thank you Toby." Aria takes the present and sets it on the coffee table. "I guess I should put this on the coffee table also." Emily jokes as she sets a wrapped gift on the table. Suddenly Hanna shows up at the front door with Caleb at her side. "How is my favorite pregnant friend doing?" Hanna asks as peppy as usual. "I am doing wonderful, how have you been?" Aria asks Hanna through a laugh. "This is for your little baby bump." Hanna says as she hands Aria a gift bag. "Thank you guys very much." Aria says with a bright smile. "Oh, Aria some family sent in some baby gifts for you and Ezra, let me go get them." Ella says as she leaves the room and comes back with five baby gifts in her hands.

* * *

><p>The group laughed as Ezra shared some funny pregnancy stories involving Aria. "What? It's an adorable commercial." Aria defended. "Aria, it was a commercial of pairs of completely different animals playing together. And you were crying over it." Aria hit Ezra on the shoulder. "Ow! That was uncalled for." Ezra exclaimed. "That's what you get for making fun of my pregnancy hormones." Aria says. "Can you two stop play fighting and tell us the gender of the baby already." Hanna says starting to run out of patience. "Alright, alright," Aria started, "the baby is going to be a... girl!" Everyone clapped and hugged Aria. "I'm so happy for you guys. What's her name going to be?" Emily exclaims. "Juliet Aria Fitz." Ezra answers. Aria smiles at her husband and plants a chaste kiss on his lips.<p>

* * *

><p>Aria and Ezra bid their goodbyes to their friends and family and left the Montgomery household. On the way home they somehow get on the topic of houses. "Ezra, I feel we may eventually need to get a bigger home if we are having a baby. I mean, I love our little apartment it's just that the baby is going to need its own space eventually."<p>

"I know Aria, it's the money that's the issue. We probably can't afford an amazing little white house with a picket fence." Ezra answers. "It doesn't even have to be a house. It could be a two bedroom apartment. Does our building have any two bedroom apartments?" Aria asks. "I think so. I'll have to ask the landlord." Ezra answers. Aria lets out a big sigh and rubs her baby bump. "I love you both so much." Aria says. "I love you too, Aria." Ezra replies. She leans over the center console and plants a kiss on his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

Ezra struggled with tightening his tie. Aria walked over to him and tightened it for him. "There. Perfect." Aria says happily. "Thank you. You ready for work?" Ezra asks as he picks up his satchel. "Yep, lets go." Aria says as she grabs her bag and walks out the door.

They leave the building hand-in-hand and walk towards the car. He opens the door for Aria and helps her get inside the car. Once she is situated He closes the door and gets to his side. He sets his satchel in the backseat of the car. "You ready?" Ezra asks. "Yep." Aria says with a smile. He starts the car and drives towards Rosewood High. "Did you hear back from the landlord yet?" Aria asks. "Yes, he says that there is in fact a two bedroom apartment that is currently vacant." Ezra replies.

"I hope that means we get to move in." Aria says hopefully. "It does actually." Ezra says. Aria's eyes light up. "Did you..." Ezra finishes off her sentence. "Yes, I already bought it. We have to leave our current apartment in five months or sooner." Aria leans over the center console and kisses Ezra on the cheek multiple times. Aria pulls away with tears in her eyes. "Aww, Aria don't cry." Ezra says wiping a tear from her cheek and focusing on the road at the same time.

"Stupid hormones." She says with a giggle. Aria looked down at her baby bump and smiled. "Looks like someone else is excited also." Aria says as she places a hand over her belly. She takes Ezra's hand and places it over the spot where the baby is kicking. "I love feeling her kick." Ezra says as he pulls into a parking spot at Rosewood High. "It's even more amazing when the baby is inside you kicking." Aria laughs. Ezra gets out of the car to help Aria out. Like the gentleman he is, he opens her door and helps her steady herself and he hands Aria her bags.

"I'm going to miss you." Ezra says sadly. "I will too. But I get to see you during lunch and we can eat together." Aria reassures. "I love you." Ezra kissed her on the lips chastely. "I love you too." Aria kissed him again. She broke the kiss and they bid their good-byes. Aria walked up the steps of the High School and waddled inside. She was about to walk inside the teacher's lounge until a familiar voice called her name. "Aria!" Vice principal Warren called. She spun around and he walked a little faster towards her.

"Miss Montgomery, can I have a word with you in my office?" He asks. "Sure. Oh, and I got married, my last name is Fitz now." Aria informs him. "So sorry." He walks with her towards his office. "It's okay. I'm still kinda getting used to it myself." Aria smiles brightly at him. "How is your husband liking the job at Hollis so far?" He asks. "He enjoys it. We needed the extra money, and he was over the moon when he found out he could still teach." Aria says with a smile.

They walk inside his office and she takes a seat in a chair in front of his desk. "I brought you in here because I need to know when your baby is going to be born so I can hire extra help on the days you aren't here." He says. "Our baby is due on August twenty-fifth." Aria says with a smile. "Alright that's all I need." He smiles at Aria and she returns the smile. He hands her a few pieces of paperwork and she leaves his office.

* * *

><p>Finally after hours of waiting, it was lunch time, and Aria was starving. She typed in her phone furiously growing impatient with Ezra.<p>

_Ezra, where the Hell are you!? We're starving! I can't wait much longer for you!" -A.F._

Her phone chimed signalling that she got a text. She opened the message from Ezra.

_I'm pulling in right now. Wait like 2 more mins. I love you :) 3 -E.F._

_I love you too xoxo 3 -A.F._

She set her phone down back on the table. Finally after waiting for what felt like forever, she saw Ezra and a smile spread across her face. He walked over to the table she was sitting at and bent down to give her a kiss. "Sorry I was late, the dean wanted to talk to me." Ezra says as he took a seat next to Aria.

"Don't worry about it. All I really cared about was eating and seeing you." Aria says with a smile. "Of course you do. All you care about when you're pregnant is your husband and food." Ezra says as he takes a bite of his sandwich.

About thirty minutes later Aria finished her lunch and Ezra was surprised she finished hers before he finished his. "You going to eat that?" Aria asks as she gestures to his untouched apple. "I guess not." As soon as those words left his lips Aria grabbed his apple and took a bite. "Slow down before you choke yourself." Ezra says through a laugh. He glanced at his watch and frowned. "I'm sorry Aria. I have to go." Ezra says with a sad tone to his voice. "Aww, well I'll see you after school then." Aria says as she stands up. He stands up also and gives Aria a passionate yet chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you." Ezra says breaking the kiss. "I love you too." Aria says giving him one final kiss and he leaves. She cleans up the mess from lunch and walks back to the classroom she is aiding at. _This is going to be a long day._ She thought.

* * *

><p>Finally after hours of students asking 'Who knocked you up' over and over again she was on her way home with her loving husband sitting right next to her. "You know what I'm getting tired of?" Aria asks letting out a frustrated sigh. "What?" Ezra asks. "Students asking me 'who knocked you up?' Over and over again." Aria says sounding frustrated.<p>

"Don't let them get to you. Remember I had to deal with horny teenage girls flirting with me constantly." Ezra reassured. Aria chuckles, "Yeah, and not to mention you had one as a girlfriend." Aria says through a laugh as Ezra joins her giggles. "And she is the only one I have eyes for." Ezra says causing Aria to blush. "So, when do we start packing?" She asks eagerly. "I don't know, how soon do you want to move in?" He asks. "Before Juliet is born. I also want to move in early enough to make Juliet her nursery." Aria answers. "Okay, so we should move in next month, maybe?" Ezra asks. "Sounds good." Aria smiles brightly.

* * *

><p>They enter the small one-room apartment together and Aria immediately plops on the couch. "I am exhausted and I still have to do my online classes." Aria says groaning loudly. "I have papers to grade and you have classes to take. We'll both be busy. I'll give you a foot rub when you finish, I promise." Ezra says flashing a smile. "Okay fine." Aria grabs her laptop from the coffee table and began typing.<p>

* * *

><p>After hours of online classes and grading papers, they could finally spend some quality time together. Ezra takes a seat next to Aria on the couch and gives her a long kiss on the lips. Aria broke the kiss and Ezra looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Ezra asked with a worried tone to his voice. "Foot rub." Aria demands. He smiles and she kicks her feet up on his lap. He began massaging Aria's swollen feet. "Why are your feet so swollen?" Ezra asked. "When you're pregnant your body parts tend to inflate like a balloon." Aria jokes causing Ezra to laugh. "I probably should've known that because you bring back all those pamphlets from the doctor's office." Ezra says. "What? We are both new parents and we need education on how to raise our child." Aria reassures. "I thought we would raise our children the way we wanted to raise our children?" Ezra asked confused.<p>

"We are, but some days when you have no clue what to do, the pamphlets can be helpful." Aria defended. Ezra yawned and stretched his arms causing his joints to crack. "Are you tired sweetheart." Aria asks. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Are you coming?" Ezra asks as Aria takes her feet off of Ezra's lap. "Yeah." Aria says through a yawn. He helps Aria off the couch and she changes into some pyjamas. They both head inside the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash up before bed. Ezra was laying in bed waiting for Aria to come out of the bathroom. She finally came out of the bathroom in a pink tank top and shorts then she climbed into bed with Ezra sleeping on her left side.

"Goodnight princess." Ezra says as he closes his eyes. "Goodnight sweetheart." Aria's eyes become heavy and she soon has fallen into a deep sleep.

**Hey y'all! I absolutely love reading all the reviews for the story. Reading one just makes me smile. Anyway I'm sorry if you were expecting an update sooner I have a lot of stories to write chapters for and it can be hard to catch up with them all. Just to let you all know, I won't write any fanfics featuring Ian Harding and Lucy Hale. The reason is well, I don't ship actual people. I mean it would be awesome and stuff if they were dating I just don't really ship them as a couple. I love Ian and Lucy to bits and pieces, and I think they would make a cute couple and all, I just don't write fics about real actual people. Just wanted to get that out of the way. Anyway please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**One Month Later...**

Ezra brought yet another box inside the two-bedroom apartment. He looked over at Aria who is in the kitchen putting some pots and pans in the cabinet while Spencer puts some food in the pantry. "Aria, you okay?" Ezra asks worried if he was overworking Aria. "Ezra, I'm fine. It's not hard putting pots in a cabinet." Aria reassures. "Okay, we don't have that many more boxes left." Ezra says. He leaves the apartment again to get more boxes from the apartment.

Aria reaches inside another box and pulls out some perishables that go in the fridge. She stacks them in the fridge and goes back to the box and pulls out an old lime. "Shouldn't you throw that away?" Spencer says gesturing to the moldy lime. "We kinda kept it as an inside joke. It used to be like the only thing in his fridge." Aria says. Ezra comes back in the apartment with another box and sets it on the floor. "Ezra, should we really keep this lime?" Aria asks. "We can throw it out. I think it's changed three different colors since I got it." Ezra says and Aria throws it in a garbage bag.

Toby and Caleb finish situating the bookshelf and take a few heavy breaths. Hanna and Emily open a few taped boxes with "books" written on the side and start sliding them on the shelves. Hanna pulls out a book and laughs. "Since when do you read 50 Shades of Grey?" Hanna asks giggling at the book. "I skip over all the inappropriate parts. I think it has a good storyline." Aria replies as she takes out a few pans from a box.

"Are you sure you don't read it on the days Ezra is out of town?" Hanna teases. Aria rolls her eyes and continues to place pots and pans in a cabinet. Ezra walks inside the apartment with Caleb and Toby. They are all holding the bedframe and they carry it to the master bedroom. Emily and Hanna continue to stack books on the shelf and Aria opens another box.

Emily takes some pictures out of the box and smiles at them. "I am in love with this picture." Emily says as she continues to stare at it in awe. The picture was of Ezra and Aria on their wedding day and they were on the beach with the two of them laughing as he holds her bridal style. "I loved our wedding. It was all I could want in a wedding," Aria smiles in contentment and she drifts off into thought of their wedding day. It was like a fairytale to her and Ezra was her prince charming.

She is snapped out of thought by the feeling of strong arms grabbing her from behind. She whipped her head around and realized it was Ezra. "We just brought the last of the boxes from the apartment in. Do you want to say your goodbyes?" Ezra offers as she spins around to face him. "Of course." She replies sweetly.

They walk hand in hand to their old one-room apartment. They walk inside the completely empty room. Aria feels a lump form in her throat and her vision is blurred by salty tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "Aria, sweetheart, don't cry," Ezra soothes as he embraces Aria. "We've made so many memories in here. I'm just sad that we will have to leave our sacred ground," Aria reassures while wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"I know. I will miss it too. Lets go," Ezra says gently and he grabs Aria's hand leading her to the threshold. She stops at the doorway and mouths a goodbye to the room and steps out leaving the sacred ground for the last time.

**2 months later (Aria is nine months pregnant)**

Aria yawns and struggles to sit up from the couch. "Ezra! I need a little assistance!" Aria calls as Ezra suddenly rushes from their bedroom and looks at Aria. "What? What's wrong? Are you in labor?" Ezra frantically asks. "No, I can't get up." Aria reassures. "Alright let me help you," Aria smiles brightly at him, "after I take a picture," Ezra adds. "Really?" Aria whines as Ezra pulls out his phone and snaps a few pictures. He laughs and helps her up.

He helps Aria steady herself and she gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I'm posting those on Facebook," Ezra says. "Do not, or else you will deal with an angry pregnant wife," Aria warns. Ezra nods and gives her another kiss. "Aren't we gonna go shopping for little Juliet today?" Aria asks. "Yeah, and we should probably get going before school ends. We don't want to run into any teenage girls." Ezra suggests. Aria nods and she waddles to the coat rack then grabs her coat.

Aria struggled getting her coat on so Ezra decided to help her slide it on. She thanks him and they leave the apartment.

They reach the car and Ezra helps Aria inside the car. Once she gets herself situated Ezra closes her door and walks to the drivers side. Aria runs her hand over her baby bump feeling the baby kick. "I love you Juliet. And I will make sure you know it when you come out." Aria says in almost a whisper. Ezra heard her talk to her baby bump as he climbed in the car. Aria did it often. It was normal. Lots of expecting mothers do it. But Aria has more emotion when she talks to the baby. She sometimes drank milk, although she hates drinking milk by-itself, just for the baby.

A few minutes into the drive Aria turns the radio on. She flips the station to country and Ezra flipped it back to today's hits. "Are you seriously going to play this with your hormonal wife?" Aria warns playfully. "Ma

ybe..." Ezra trails off and smiles mischievously. Aria flips it back to country and Ezra decides to leave it alone or else he will have to deal with angry Aria instead of giddy Aria.

He pulls into a parking spot at the store and turns off the ignition. Aria waits for Ezra to help her out of the car and he does so. Aria waddled to the door whilst dragging Ezra behind her. They walk inside the baby store hand-in-hand smiles plastered on their faces.

Aria almost bought every outfit for a little girl that her eyes laid on. Ezra had to keep telling her that they don't have all the money in the world to buy every outfit they have, so she put up with quite a few. They already had so many baby clothes and items from Arias' baby shower last week. They only bought a few dressy clothes and some onesies.

Afyer the store they headed home for some dinner and put the newly bought clothes into the yellow and grey nursery. They are dinner n peace smiles plastered on their faces. Aria rested a hand over her stomach and took some deep breaths. "Aria, what's wrong? Are you in labor?" Ezra asks frantically. "Yeah I'm fine. Just contractions. I've been having them all week," Aria reassures. "I jut want the baby out of you already so I can see her beautiful face," Ezra gushes. "Oh trust me, I do too. I'm tired of the baby using my bladder as a bouncer house," Aria says as she pokes at her food.

After dinner they decided they would get ready for bed. Aria yawns and crawls into bed, laying on her left side waiting for Ezra to join her. He comes out of the bathroom and climbs in next to Aria. "I love you sweetheart, sweet dreams." Ezra says as he wraps his arms around me. "Goodnight, I love you too," I say. I close my eyes and it doesn't take long for sleep to succumb me.

...

Ezra is soundly sleeping until something shakes him violently awake. He jolts up from bed, and feels that it is wet. He sees Aria sitting up panting loudly. "Ezra, my water just broke!" Aria yells still panting. A smile spreads across his face and he immediately takes Aria in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the front door. He snatches his keys and opens the door quickly and closing it and locking it. He practically runs down the stairs and out the front door in a matter of seconds settling a heavily breathing Aria in the front seat, and gets to his side.

He starts driving as fast as possible to the hospital and makes it there in almost five minutes. He snatches Aria from the passenger side carrying her bridal style inside the hospital. He makes his way to the elevator and slams a button on it waiting for the doors to open again. Aria begins groaning in pain as they wait in the elevator. "Oh god, this is hell," Aria complains as the doors open. A nurse immediately comes to their aid and leads them to a room. He sets Aria on the hospital bed gently and she grabs his arm and squeezes it tightly as another contraction shoots through her small body causing her to groan loudly in pain.

About ten minutes later Aria is dressed in a pink hospital gown and she has a few machines hooked up to her. "God, I just want this baby out of meahhhhh!" Aria exclaims as yet another contraction rocks through her body. "I know you do, but the nurse says we have to wait till the contractions are closer together in order for you to actually start pushing," Ezra says. "How much closer do they have to be!" Aria yells growing impatient. "Don't worry a nurse will be coming in shortly to see how close your contractions are getting," Ezra replies sweetly. Almost as if on cue, a nurse comes in to see how close Aria contractions are.

"Your contractions seem to be getting closer together but you aren't fully dilated yet," the nurse says with a smile. "God, how much longer of this torture!" Aria groans. Ezra laughs at her and she gives him a 'if you chuckle one more time I will rip your head off' look. He immediately ceases his chuckles ans she rolls her eyes.

They have been in the room for about forty-five minutes. That means forty-five minutes of cussing Ezra out as the contractions come. The nurse tells the couple that it is time for Aria to push. A few nurses and a doctor come in. Ezra is holding her hand tightly with a cloth in hand so he can dab her forehead. The doctors give Ezra a mask and some protective clothing. The doctor tells Aria that once she gets another contraction she needs to push.

Aria nods her head and gets another contraction. She pushes as hard as she could and stops after about forty-five seconds. Ezra dabs her forehead and kisses it gently. "Come on, Aria. You're almost there," Ezra cheers as Aria pants. She screams in pain as another contraction overcomes her body and she pushes with as much force she could offer. "Damn it, Ezra! Why the hell did you put me in this situation!" Aria yells as Ezra chuckles at her agitated self. He wipes some sweat from her forehead and she squeezes his hand while screaming in pain from the contractions. "You're doing great, Aria. You're almost there. Keep pushing!" A nurse cheers.

It's been about thirty minutes and Aria was about to give another push. "Aria, I need a really big push, can you do that?" The nurse asks calmly. Aria nods her head gently and another contraction rocks her body and she pushes as hard as she could, grunting and squeezing Ezra's arm as she does so. Seconds later they hear the sound of cries fill the room. A nurse lifts their baby up and calls Ezra over to cut the cord. She clamps the cord and hands Ezra the scissors to cut it. He cuts the cord and the nurse takes the baby over to a certain area of the room so she can clean her up.

Another nurse swaddles the baby and hands her over to Aria. Aria cradles her arms and the nurse sets the baby in her arms gently. Aria feels tears forming in her eyes as she looks down at her beautiful baby girl. Ezra kisses her hair and stares down at his daughter in awe. "Hi Juliet," Aria greets in tears. Juliet's eyes open briefly and they can see her beautiful hazel eyes like her mommy has. She has deep, dark hair and long full eyelashes with the most perfect nose. "She has your eyes." Ezra points out. "She has your lips," Aria tells Ezra as she runs a thumb across her daughters lips.

"I love you so much," Ezra states as he wipes away a tear. "I love you too Ezra," Aria replies and she kisses Ezra longingly with their beautiful baby girl in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Aria is laying in her hospital bed, sleeping, after a tiring labor. Ezra is currently cradling their baby and rocking her back and forth in his arms cooing at her occasionally. Her eyes open and she begins to cry and squirm. "Aww, Juliet, its okay. Do you need a diaper change?" Ezra coos as he smells Juliet. "Nope, no change needed. You must be hungry," Ezra walks towards Aria's hospital bed whilst cradling Juliet in his arms. He shakes Aria gently and her eyes flutter open. "Sorry to wake you, but Juliet is hungry," Ezra tells a tired Aria. Aria didn't breastfeed as soon as Juliet was born because she was about to fall asleep on the spot after labor, so she just slept until Juliet was actually hungry.

"Okay, can you call the nurse in here? I don't exactly know _how_ to breastfeed," Aria says feeling slightly embarrassed. He nods and calls her nurse in here to teach her. She walks to Aria with a smile on her face as Ezra sets Juliet in Aria's arms. "Aria, I need you to turn Juliet's whole body towards you, chest to chest," the nurse starts and Aria does what she is told to, "touch her upper lip with your nipple," Aria does what the nurse tells her to again, "now, when she opens her mouth wide, pull her onto your breast, holding your breast for support," Aria continues doing what the nurse tells her to, "her mouth should cover not just the nipple but as much of the areola as possible," the nurse continues as Aria nods her head. "She won't stay on my nipple," Aria says sounding confused. "Don't worry, breastfeeding requires patience and lots of practice. Now, if it hurts, break the suction by inserting your little finger between your baby's gums and your breast then try again. Once she latches on properly, she'll do the rest." The nurse finished and Aria thanks her then she leaves.

"Ezra, can you put a pillow under my arm please? I'll have to breastfeed for about forty minutes or so and I would like to be comfortable." Aria says. Ezra gets up and grabs an extra pillow then fixes it so Aria will be comfortable. "Thank you sweetheart, I love you." Aria says with a smile. "I love you too," Ezra kisses her chastely on the lips then takes a seat on a chair near her bed. "When will my parents and the girls get here?" Aria asks. "They said they were on their way to the hospital about ten minutes ago so I'm guessing soon." Ezra answers. "Good." Aria replies.

About twenty minutes later they all arrive but Aria doesn't want them in the room until after she has finished breastfeeding so they just waited in the waiting room. Aria finishes Juliet's feeding and her family and the girls come racing in. They try to keep their cheering and laughing as quiet as possible because Juliet is now sleeping. "Oh my gosh, Aria, she looks so much like you and Ezra," Hanna says in a hushed voice. "Thank you. She has my eyes but she has Ezra's lips and nose," Aria points out. "She has the cutest nose on Earth," Hanna gushes. "I can't believe she is finally here. It's so surreal," Emily says.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday I was waddling around the house with my baby belly," Aria says as she places a kiss on her daughters forehead. "When are you going to be able to go home?" Spencer asks. "We're gonna go home tomorrow," Aria replies. "Can I hold her?" Ella asks. "Of course you can," Aria hands Juliet to Ezra and he sets her in Ella's arms. "She looks exactly how you were when you were a baby," Ella coos. "Here, Byron, why don't you hold her," Ella suggests as she sets Juliet in Byrons' arms. "She is so precious," Byron coos. After a few minutes of small talk and coos at the baby, Aria's parents and the girls headed home, figuring Aria was going to need her rest.

"I still can't believe that our little girl is alive and healthy. It's so surreal. When I was little I thought I'd be having kids when I'm in my late twenties. But here I am. Currently holding our daughter in my arms and I couldn't be more than ecstatic to have you both in my life." Aria says with an appreciative tone to her voice. "I'm happy to have you in my life also." Ezra replies and he gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "You know what's weird? I haven't heard from -A in a really long time. I think he just gave up. I mean we're all starting our lives now. We really don't care if our secrets from high school are spilled." Aria wonders as she continues rocking Juliet back and forth in her arms.

"If -A really did give up then our life will hopefully be smooth sailing," Ezra hopes. "I hope so too. I love you." Aria flashes her pearly smile at him and he grins back. "I love you too," Ezra plants a lingering kiss on her lips, getting as close to Aria as he could without crushing they baby girl. For now, Ezra and Aria's life was perfect and, hopefully, nothing will interfere with their new family.

One week later

"Ezra, do you have the baby bag!" Aria calls to Ezra from the kitchen. "Yeah, I changed Juliet's diaper and put her in her "I love grandma" onesie." Ezra says as he walks into the living room with a sleeping Juliet in one arm and her light pink baby bag slung over his other shoulder. "Ezra, did you pack the baby bottles?" Aria asked anxiously. "Yes, I packed them." Ezra assured. Aria opened her mouth again but before she could utter a word Ezra cut her off. "And yes I packed the extra diapers, the baby wipes, and the extra sets of clothes," Ezra assured but Aria still seemed a bit anxious, "Aria, she is going to be just fine. Your parents wouldn't let anything happen to Jules." Aria relaxed at Ezra's words and gave him a light peck on the lips.

"Alright, let's go." Aria says with a sigh. Ezra places Juliet carefully in her car seat, cautious not to wake her up. He buckled her in and gripped the handle. He lifted her carseat and they made their way out the door and out the building towards his car. He opens one of the doors to the backseat and secures her car seat in the back. Aria climbed in the car and whipped her head around to make sure Juliet was okay. Ezra climbed in and started the car. He began the way to the Montgomery household and he could tell that Aria was still anxious about leaving Juliet at her parents house while we run errands.

She nervously fiddled with her thumbs and kept whipping her head around to check on her sleeping daughter. She felt someone touch her thigh and rub it soothingly. "Aria, calm down. Jules will be just fine at her Miers **(that's what I called my grandma; its Italian for grandma) **house." Ezra assured hoping to calm Aria's nerves. "You're right. I'm overreacting. The doctor said I might be a little emotional for a few days so it may just be that," Aria infers. Ezra grins at her and he pulls into the Montgomery driveway. Ezra climbs out of the car and gets Juliet out of the car along with her baby bag. Aria climbed out of the car and took Juliets car seat from Ezra. They walk up the steps and Aria knocks on the door. Ella soon answers it with an excited smile on her face.

"Aria and Ezra, hey you guys come in." Ella ushers as she moves out of the doorway. "I'm sorry mom, we're already late for our appointment with the realtor and she said that she has a lot of houses she wants us to look at. And we so have to go to the bank then we have to find time to go to the pharmacy and-" Ella cut off Aria, "It's okay, Aria, really. She will be right here when you get back." Ella assures. Aria nods and hands Ella the car seat and the baby bag. "Call us if anything happens. Bye sweetheart. Mommy will miss you." Aria cops as she plants a ginger kiss to her forehead.

They both left the doorway after many goodbyes to the baby and finally got in the car and on their way to the long string of errands they have to run.

...

Aria and Ezra walk through a foyer in an unfamiliar territory towards a spacious kitchen. Their realtor continues babbling on and on about the history of this house and what not. They didn't really realize how annoying their realtor was until they were left in a car and three houses alone. She has bleach blond hair, which they presumed would be dyed, smooth skin that didn't have even the slightest wrinkle on it. "Now, this house is a great buy and I know this is what you two were looking for exactly." Their realtor Tiffany says; her southern accent clearly visible. Their tour was interrupted by the ringing of Aria's phone. She saw it was her mom and she answered quickly. "Hello?" Ari greeted eagerly. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Ella sob into the receiver. "Mom? Is everything okay?" Aria asks beginning to get panicked. "She-she's gone," Ella forced through her sobs.

"What? Whose gone?" Aria asks in a panicky voice; her breathing becoming faster and faster by the second. "Jules, she's gone. Someone took her." Ella says through sobs. Aria dropped her phone and fell to her knees. "Aria, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ezra asks worry writren in his voice. "Someone kidnapped our baby," Aria says as tears start to pour from her cheeks. "Oh my god. We're going." Ezra demanded as he brought Aria up to her feet and dragged her through the unfamiliar house and out the door towards the car. Aria climbed in as quickly as she could; buckling up before she could even take a breath. Ezra was in the car and buckled before a blink of the eye and already driving within a split second.

They pulled up to the Montgomery house that, currently, had a cop car parked in the driveway. They ran to the front door and inside. "Where is she!? Where's my baby!?" Aria cries as she bolts inside. "Mrs. Fitz, we need you to calm down. We will find your baby don't worry." A police officer tries to soothe Aria but it wasn't working. She fell on her knees on the floor and began crying hysterically. "I just want my baby," Aria forces through a sob. Ezra kneels down next to her and brings her close to his chest. "Shh, everything will be okay. We will find Jules and the man who did this." Ezra tries to soothe Aria but he is having trouble keeping himself together as well.

Aria gets up and faces her mother with a clenched jaw. "This is all your fault! she screams at her mother.

**Hey guys, sorry for such a late update. I have been in North Carolina for the week and I haven't had any time to write any chapters for much of my stories. I'm so sorry if you guys have been kinda bored with the story because I know I should've probably put more drama into it but I think this chapter makes up for it. **


End file.
